1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to portable electronic devices, and more specifically to a hinge-like connecting mechanism for a battery case and a body of a portable electronic device. This application is related to a contemporarily filed application titled “BATTERY COVER ASSEMBLY FOR PORTABLE ELECTRONIC DEVICE”. and having the same assignee.
2. Prior Art
Portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants, are in widespread use around the world. These devices are provided with power via batteries, with a battery being removably received in a main body of the device.
For example, the Alcatel Corporation OT310 mobile phone has a pair of holders at an end of a battery case thereof, and a pin at an opposite end of the battery case. Corresponding to the battery case, the mobile phone has a pair of slots at an end of a main body thereof, and a hole at an opposite end of the main body. When attaching the battery case to the main body, the holders are received in the slots and the pin is inserted into the hole. The battery case is thus reliably attached to the main body.
It is important for the battery case to not only be firmly retained in the main body, but also to be easily removed when needed. Nevertheless, in general, a good deal of force needs to be exerted on the battery case for it to be detached. The battery case is easily damaged if excessive force is applied, both in the process of detaching the battery case and in the process of attaching the battery case.
In addition, the battery case is completely separated from the main body when the user changes the battery of the mobile phone. Therefore, the battery case is liable to be misplaced or accidentally damaged.
All the above-described difficulties cause the user undue inconvenience. A need exists for a new connecting mechanism for a battery case and a main body of a mobile phone in order to overcome the above-described problems.